mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoibhinn
(wip) Appearance Aoibhinn is a tall Cu Sith whose coat is a beautiful rusty red. Her features were sharper resembling a wolf while her body is visibly muscular underneath her fur giveing her a lean powerful look. Her fur also hides her shapely breasts and hips. Aoibhinn hands usually look like those of a human with with thin furred gloves tipped in claws but they can also appear as paws. Aoibhinn is always naked save for her silver collar and any bows her mistresses nieces put in her hair. Personality Aoibhinn can be described in one word loyal. She serves her master or mistress unconditionally and with out hesitation. While normally very friendly she is capable of becoming heartless to obey a order. Aoibhinn also values her orders more than her own life to the point where she can casually accept that she might die when following orders. She has strong hunting instincts and just like her days as a mortal dog she is able to kill and enjoys it. Aoibhinn when off duty likes to spend her time lazily napping or chewing on the bones of her latest victim. Do to the circumstances of her monsterization Aoibhinn has very little libido and she doesn't find humans sexually attractive. History Aoibhinn was born a magical hunting dog bred by the former hero turned Duke Adam the head of the Kercine family. She was treated well and given extensive training as a hunter. She loved her master and he loved her in turn and spoiled her happy for 14 years years. Nearing the end of her life the Duke put Aoibhinn through a order experiment hopeing to extend her life. The experiment was a success and she became a Cu Sith. Once transformed she was subjected to vicious training where her master taught her how to fight with her new form as well as his own patented Spear magic. Aoibhinn was also subjected to secret "conditioning" to allow her to ignore her pain and inconvenient lust. Aoibhinn continued to act as her master's loyal servant for several years until he decided to step into retirement and name his eldest daughter her successor. As Aoibhinn was considered a order asset she is now assigned to the eldest daughter. Her new mistress proved to be selfish and cruel which caused Aoibhinn to quickly grow distaste for. Although loyalty is at her core and to this day she still serves her faithfully. Abilities Aoibhinn has superhuman power and speed that make her a dangerous adversary whether armed with her spear or unarmed with her sharp claws and fangs. Her fur coat is magically tough and it functions like light armour that can deflect most attacks as long as they don't make direct contact. Aoibhinn has better hearing and smell than the average dog while her eye sight is slightly better than the average human. Spear Magic Aoibhinn when armed with a spear or javelin can channel her De into her weapon to cast a spell Moraltach: This spell is a single thrust that if it manages to penetrate the body releases a fast acting magical poison that kills the target in seconds even if they have a immunity to poison. Activating this spell prevents the activation of any other spear magics and negates the enchantments on the spear used while it is active. The spell dispels after a single thrust. She can only use the lethal magic because of her collar which than precedes to absorb all of her mana and knock her unconscious after a single use whether it succeeds or not. Gae Bolg: A spell that Aoib can cast with a direct line of sight at her target. The spell shoots her spear out of her hand at blinding speed where the spear will than distort inorder to strike the target as long as it is physically reachable. Gae Ar: Techniqually a wind magic this spell forms spear out of air that she can shoot at the target. These spears are practically invisible and she can fire about 3 at a time. The spears are blunt tipped and will disperse if struct by a solid block or if they make contact with something violently.Category:Characters Category:Order